The Ups and Downs of Baking Cakes
by aquaXtreme
Summary: Megan wants to bake the perfect Victoria Sponge and, luckily, Robin knows exactly what to do.


**_Hey guys! I'm back! Well, I never really left but you know what I mean. Watched the Royal Wedding today and it was FANTASTIC! A memorable event. Then I realised, it would be in history books forever. Then I felt important since I witnessed it. Yeah I know, weird. _**

**_Anyway, this is for Azaria Stromsis since it's her birthday today and I'm sure it won't be forgotten what with the above event overlapping ;) Hope you guys enjoy this!_**

* * *

><p>Megan sighed tiredly as she skimmed through her latest recipe book, determined to perfect the art of baking a Victoria Sponge cake. Her gaze landed on her previously failed creations, each deformed in their own way, and she let out another defeated sigh before, once again, taking hold of her ingredients.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Startled, the Martian looked up and smiled at the Boy Wonder who was leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing much."

Robin snorted as he gestured at the ingredients and cookware that were strewn messily across the kitchen.

"That doesn't look like nothing much to me."

Megan wiped her forehead, resulting in a flour-stained forehead.

"I'm trying to bake a Victoria Sponge cake for Wally, since he likes it so much, and I thought it'd be a nice thing to do since he's in the infirmary," She explained, pointing to the picture in her recipe book.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"You can make Wally anything for him to like it considering who made it in the first place."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. So, you want to make the perfect Victoria Sponge cake?"

Megan nodded.

"It's supposed to look like the picture in my book but...but all I've gotten are...these," She pointed shamefully towards the rack that was filled with cakes that hardly looked like cakes. Robin let out a low whistle when he saw those.

"Well then, it's a good thing I came along."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever Batman wasn't around, Al-I mean, an old friend of mine, would let me help him make stuff. He taught me how to cook all kinds of stuff like that particular cake in your book," Robin grinned as he grabbed an apron and quickly tied it around himself. He caught Megan's hesitant look and smiled.

"Don't worry. His cakes are perfect. Even Batman loves them," He reassured her before rolling his sleeves up. "So, let's get started!"

Megan giggled happily before leaning forward and reading the book.

"It says we need a 'knob of butter'-"

"A knob?"

"A knob."

"Weird. But carry on."

"Then 225 grams of softened butter."

"I thought we already had the butter?"

Megan frowned causing a little crinkle to appear on her forehead.

"I don't understand...oh wait! The knob of butter has to be melted while the other one should be softened."

Robin cocked his head.

"If 'understand' means you comprehend something, does 'stand' mean you don't?"

Megan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Robin but I don't get it..."

"Which would mean you...stand...it..." Robin mused before turning back to the job at hand. "Anyway, moving on."

Megan nodded.

"Next we need 225 grams of caster sugar-"

"Got it!"

"-4 large eggs-"

"Uh huh."

"And 225 grams of self raising flour."

Megan turned around to see the Boy Wonder straining for the flour before successfully grabbing it. He then set all the ingredients down onto the table in front of them.

"Everything accounted for Chef Megan," He grinned causing her to giggle once again. "What's next?"

Megan swiftly scanned the book once again.

"Uhh...6 tbsp..."

"Tablespoons."

"6 tablespoons of strawberry jam and 300 millilitres of whipped double cream."

"Got it and...we've run out of cream..."

Megan groaned as she realized she must have used all of it up in her previous attempts. Robin shook his head positively.

"No matter. We don't really need it. We'll just have cake without the cream."

"But Wally likes whipped cream."

"He likes anything to do with food!" Robin announced but stopped when he saw the troubled look on his friend. "Fine, how about we ask someone to go get some whipped cream? How's that?"

Megan instantly brightened up as the Boy Wonder left the kitchen in hopes of finding someone to do some quick shopping.

A few moments later, Robin came back, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Well?" Megan asked.

"I ran into Artemis who was being dragged by Kaldur to see Wally. She happily volunteered to buy some cream," Robin replied. "Kaldur didn't seem that pleased to see her leave without wishing Wally luck but then again, it's his fault for thinking she'd do it in the first place."

Megan rubbed her hands together.

"Great. So, we've got all of our ingredients-"

"And I'm guessing we have all of our cookware," Robin added as he glanced around the room.

"That means we can get started on baking the perfect cake!"

"You heated the oven up, haven't you?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Of course. How else would you have made all your other...cakes," He muttered to himself. "Pass me the melted 'knob' of butter."

Megan willingly did so and quietly watched as he greased the two baking tins.

"Do we have any grease-proof paper?" He enquired. Megan shook her head. "Oh well, that isn't too important anyway."

"Hey."

Both Robin and Megan turned around to see Artemis waving a can of whipped cream in front of them.

"Aww thanks, Artemis!" Megan said as she took the can from the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Artemis glared at the Boy Wonder. "Next time you want to do grocery shopping, do it yourself. I'm not your personal servant."

"Hey! I didn't force you to do it! You seemed perfectly happy volunteering to buy it! Plus, you should be thanking me. I saved you from having to wish your boyfriend well." The Boy Wonder chuckled as he defended himself. Artemis simply narrowed her eyes even more before leaving.

"Anyway, we've got the whipped cream so that's one thing off our minds," Megan smiled brightly. She grabbed a mixing bowl and a whisk. "We have to mix all the ingredients together now, right?"

Robin nodded.

"Apparently, you have to 'cream' together the butter and sugar..."

"Cream?" Megan frowned.

"Here let me show you how to do that."

Megan watched in awe as Robin started off by slowly beating the sugar and butter together before getting quicker and quicker as the mixture became softer and fluffier. Finally, he let go of the whisk and grinned at the starstruck Martian.

"That's how you 'cream' something."

Megan nodded before reading her recipe book for the next step.

"It says you have to add the eggs next. My favourite part!" The Martian beamed as she telepathically grabbed the four eggs and, one by one, cracked them on the rim of the mixing bowl and dropped the contents in. When she'd finished, Robin looked inside the bowl.

"Done like a true professional, Megan!"

The Martian smiled, pleased with the compliment that had been directed at her. After a few more minutes of hard mixing, Robin carefully poured the batter into the two separate tins, making sure to space them out evenly. He inserted them into the oven before turning around to face his cooking partner. Megan beamed.

"We're halfway there!" She announced delightedly before gathering up the used cookware to put into the sink. Robin quickly stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

Megan frowned, the crinkle appearing on her flour stained forehead once again.

"...Going to wash the dishes..."

Robin scoffed before gently pulling the mixing bowl out of her grasp.

"Megan, Megan, Megan. There's a tradition on earth- well, maybe not exactly a tradition but it's something people do...anyway, after you bake something, you always finish off the batter," Robin gestured at the mixing bowl's contents and then at two spoons that were sat on the counter. Megan cocked her head.

"But...but that hasn't been cooked."

"So?"

"It's...it's not healthy..."

"So?"

Megan paused for a moment.

"Are you sure...humans tend to do this?"

"I'm a human, aren't I?"

"Very well," Megan grinned as she took a spoon and gingerly scraped off a small amount of batter. She hesitated before slowly sticking the spoon inside her mouth. Robin waited for a moment, quietly observing her facial expression turn into one of delight.

"This is...this is amazing!" She cried before taking some more batter and putting it inside her mouth. Robin laughed.

"You know what's even better?"

"There's something better?"

The Boy Wonder nodded. He quickly swept his finger along the side of the bowl, swiftly collecting a fair amount of batter on his finger, and placed it in his mouth. His finger then came out of his grinning mouth with a satisfying 'pop'. Megan stared at him for a bit before repeating his exact actions. Stick. Swipe. Lick. Pop.

Megan's eyes widened as she laughed, mentally wondering how she had never heard about this...this wonderful batter-eating tradition!

"So, while the cake's baking, do you want to play a video game?"

Megan glanced uncertainly at the TV.

"I-I'm not sure...I've never-"

"Come on! It'll be fun, I swear!" Robin didn't even wait for an answer as he grabbed the Martian's hand and dragged her over to the sofa. He quickly handed her a controller which she eyed with interest.

"How do I play then?"

Megan raised her eyes as she was bombarded with a load of information on what the game was, how you won and what the controllers were for as Robin skillfully set everything up.

"-And that's basically it. Have you got that?"

When she didn't answer, Robin looked back and laughed at her shocked expression.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it with experience. Of course, that doesn't necessarily work for everyone. For example Wally, who's butt I still own whenever we play this!" He chuckled before he seated himself next to the confused Martian. For the next half an hour, Mount Justice was filled with Robin's excited shouts and Megan's unsure voice, ringing from one end of HQ to the other.

"Megan, shoot that wa-YES!"

"Robin, what's X for ag-oh. Sorry."

"...Thanks for me killing me off."

"Cover me! Cover me!"

"What do I- I mean, what is mini-me supposed to do next?"

"No! Other way! At the zombies! The zombies!"

"How is this suitable for your age again?"

"It's not but it sure is fun!"

"Excellent shot, Megan!"

"Oh my...what is that? It looks awful!"

"That is the main person we defeat. It's called Nemesis."  
>"Not an original name."<p>

"Not an original game."

"Hey, that rhymes!"

"Having fun?"

"Loads!"

"Told you! After you get used to it, it's a piece of cake."

"..."

"Why'd you stop playing? I'm dieing out there!"

"Robin! The cake!"

"What ca-oh! Shoot!"

Both team mates ran to the kitchen were a distinct smell of burning was slowly filling the kitchen. Robin threw open the oven door while Megan telepathically grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed as much as she could into the oven. The overhead fire detector started beeping, it's loud and annoying sound repetitively sounding throughout the whole base.

Robin took out the two tins and carefully set them down on the counter before grabbing a spoon and gently prodding the cakes. Megan sighed.

"That's another cake messed up."

Robin glanced at his team mate sympathetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh well. I did have fun making it," She announced, a smile set firmly on her face.

"Wait!" Megan jumped as her cooking partner suddenly snapped his fingers in realisation. "We didn't have a food fight, did we?"

"A food fight?"

Robin nodded.

"Everyone has a food fight whenever they make stuff."

"I've...never had a food fight..."

"Well," Robin began, a small glint in his eye as he grabbed the can of whipped cream. "It's never too late to start."

Megan shrieked as he squirted the cream on top of her hair. He cackled with laughter at her shocked expression.

"Whoops, forgot something," Robin quickly broke an egg to add to her creamed hair. "There. Perfect."

Robin turned around and slammed into a bowl of flour that Megan had telepathically held behind his back.

"You look well, Robin," She giggled at his floury face before she making a face at the egg yolk that was dripping down her hair.

When Kaldur stopped by to see how they were doing 10 or so minutes later, he raised an eyebrow at the food stained kitchen with the two occupants in the middle, one hiding behind the counter with a face splitting grin while the other was floating in air, swiftly lobbing varieties of food at the younger boy. Kaldur sighed as he realised someone would have to clean their mess up before Batman got a glimpse of what they were doing.

Then they would _all_ be, as Wally so eloquently put in, screwed

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go! The feeling of enjoyment should be overwhelming you right now ;). <em>**

**_Well, Azaria I hope you especially liked this and have a great birthday!_**


End file.
